The invention relates to a fuel injection system for a mixture-compressing, externally ignited, internal combustion engine.
A fuel injection system is already known in which an intervention is made at a pressure regulating valve having a movable valve member in order to vary the fuel-air mixture, but large adjustment forces are required to produce a relatively large stroke of the movable valve member. This, in turn, requires the utilization of control magnets of large volume and mass, which are therefore difficult to include in the system because of space limitations.